


Hamilton Cast X Reader Stories

by Josselyn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cheesy, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselyn/pseuds/Josselyn
Summary: X readers with different members of the Hamilton cast. Requests open.





	1. Love Is Colorblind (Daveed Digs X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re extremely excited for your mom to meet your boyfriend. Little did you know how the former would react.

“We’re here,” you say excitedly, pulling up to a quaint little cabin. Today, you and your boyfriend were having dinner with your mother. It was Daveeds’ first time meeting her and you could tell he was nervous.  
“Ok,” he says, taking a deep breath and climbing out of the car.  
“Don’t worry Daveed. She’ll love you.”  
“If you’re sure?” He takes your hand and you walk up to the door. With a smile, you knock and immediately your mom appears.  
“Y/n,” she laughs and hugs you tightly. “It’s so nice to see you again.”  
“You too mom. How are you liking the new house?”  
“I love it. Come in come in. I just finished setting the table.” She then notices Daveed standing behind you. “Who’s this?”  
“Mom this is Daveed, my boyfriend. Remember I told you he was coming?”  
“Nice to meet you Mrs. L/n.” He smiles and politely offers his hand. Your mom glances at you then disbelievingly back at Daveed, ignoring his outstretched hand.  
“You didn’t tell me he was... one of them,” your mom says in a hushed voice as if Daveed couldn’t hear her.  
“What do you mean mom,” you ask.  
She looks back at Daveed, “excuse me for a moment.” Before he could say anything, your mom pulls you inside and shuts the door.  
“Mom what was that for?”  
“I will not allow men like him to date my daughter.”  
You gasp, “men like him? You haven’t even had a proper conversation.”  
“I don’t need to. Haven’t you noticed his color?” You feel anger flow through your veins at this statement. The fact that it was your mother saying it was even worse. Before you could say anything, Daveed slowly opens the door again.  
“I’ll leave,” he says in a monotone voice. You could see sadness and anger in his eyes for a brief moment. You watch in shock as he pulls out his phone and closes the door behind him.  
“Daveed wait!”  
“Don’t bother with him,” your mom places a hand on your shoulder. “Come and have dinner with me.” You shake your head and back away.  
“I never thought you would kick someone out of your house because of their skin color.”  
“Please Y/n, understand that men like him-”  
“This isn’t the seventeen hundreds mom.”  
“No but it was better back then. People stayed with their own kind.”  
“Daveed is the best man I’ve ever met and I could care less about what he looks like. If you can’t accept me and him being together then I’ll leave too.” You throw open the door. “Dad would never stand for this.” With that, you rush out of the house and into your car. You take out your phone and quickly text Daveed.  
You: where are you?  
You wait for a few minutes but receive no answer.  
You: I’m sorry Daveed please reply  
Again you wait but get nothing back. You sigh and drive home. Hopefully Daveed would be there.

 

(Daveeds’ POV)

“Is this the house sir,” the Uber driver asks me. I nod silently and climb out. My phone vibrates a few times but I don’t look at it. It was probably just from social media and I wasn’t in the mood for that. How could anyone be after what I just went through? I think about what Y/n said as we pulled up to the driveway of her moms’ house.  
“She’ll love you.” I scowl and unlock the door to our house. Y/n knew, she must have. Why would she make me meet her mom though? Y/n wouldn’t do that right? I sigh and sit on the couch in the living room, unsuccessfully trying to stop thinking of what had happened. I knew there were still people who thought of us as inferior but the thought of actually having an encounter never really crossed my mind. When it did I would always shrug it off or just laugh, believing it would never happen to me. I should have told that woman what I think of people like her but I didn’t want to sink down to her level. My eyes widen at a realization. What if Y/n had the same beliefs as her mother? After all, she did stay with her. Was Y/n talking about me behind the door too?  
The sound of the front door opening snapped me out of my thoughts. “Daveed are you here?” Her voice was unmistakable and while it would usually make me happy, now I just felt bitter so I didn’t answer her. Maybe I was being a bit immature but at the moment I couldn’t care less. I stood up quickly to rush up the stairs but ended up literally bumping into Y/n.  
“Sorry,” I say coldly, going around her and climbing the stairs. She suddenly rushes up behind me and grabbs my hand.  
“Daveed I swear I didn’t know.” I turn to look at her, removing my hand from hers.  
“Really? Why did you just stand there while she talked shit to me?”  
“I did not. Just because you didn’t here it, doesn’t mean I didn’t try to defend you.” She takes my hand again. “Do you really think I would make you meet my mom if I knew she was going to treat you like she did?” I stay silent, not knowing what to say. She frowns and lets go of my hand. “You don’t believe me do you. I understand.” She turns around and starts to leave. I rush in front of her and without thinking, give her a quick kiss.  
“No, I do believe you.” I mentally scold myself for jumping to so many conclusions.  
“I am really sorry about-” I interrupt her with a longer, more passionate kiss witch she returns. She breaks the kiss first, much to my dismay.  
“Lets go upstairs. We can watch a movie or something.” I smile and pick her up in my arms.  
“Davveed no,” she protests but I tighten my grip and climb upstairs into our bedroom.  
“you haven’t finished watching my movie yet.” I sit down on the bed but don’t let go of her.  
“All right Daveed we’re here.”  
“Hmm, that’s nice.” I keep an arm around her and reach for the TV remote. “Wanna watch the rest of Blindspotting?”  
“Only if we can cuddle.”  
I wink, “just cuddle?” I laugh as she fakes disgust and jumps out of my arms. “What? You can’t resist this,” I gesture to myself. She laughs and sits next to me.  
“You’re right but I can try.” I look at her skeptically and pull her onto the bed with me. With a smirk, I hug her close and attempt to kiss her on the lips. She shakes her head and turns away. “I will resist your charm Daveed Digs.”  
“Are you sure?” I quickly put my hands on her cheeks and kiss her passionately. She melts into it with no hesitation as it grows in intensity. My lips slowly made there way down to her neck. I smirk as a gasp escapes her lips. Before we could progress any further, Y/n’s phone rang from her pocket.  
“Damn it,” I say as she sighs and backs away from me. “Who the hell is calling you this late?”  
“I don’t know,” she replies, glancing at the screen.  
“Tell them that we’re... busy.” I see her face go a bit pale as she quickly declines the call. “Who was it?”  
“My mom,” she says quietly.  
“You didn’t anser?”  
“I don’t feel like arguing with her.” She sighs and lays back down.  
“How about we do something else,” I ask suggestively.  
She sighs, “not tonight ok? I love you but... not now.” I frown but nod in understanding.  
“Sorry for causing drama between you two.”  
“It’s not your fault. She’s the one who’s not thinking clearly.” I start to protest but she puts a finger on my lips. “Lets just watch your movie.”  
“All right.” I press play on the remote and look on proudly as me and Rafael appear on the screen. Y/n grins and snuggles under the covers next to me. I put an arm around her with a smile. “Y/n, you know I love you right?”  
“Well we’ve been dating for awhile now so I hope you do.”  
I blush slightly, “I know but still.”  
She grins and kisses my cheek, “I love you too Daveed. By the way,” she points to the tv, “it’s ok to breathe in your songs once in awhile.”  
“Nah, I don’t need to. Oh here comes Rafa’s part.” We both listen in awe at his skills. “God I remember recording that with him. He is impressive.”  
“He’s not as good as you,” Y/n says. I shake my head and continue watching. Y/n surprisingly stays awake for about thirty minutes before laying her head on my chest and drifting off. I smile softly and turn off the movie.  
“Good night Y/n,” I whisper, falling asleep with the best girl in the world in my arms.


	2. (Anthony Ramos X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re a struggling waitress and college student. He’s a broadway star. Fate and love work in mysterious ways...

You rush outside the tiny rundown flat that could barely be called home. The heater was broken just in time for winter, the wallpaper was chipped, threadbare rugs covered stained floorboards and every door needed about a quart of oil to function properly. Still, despite all this, it was yours. Nothing to be proud of but all you could afford while finishing college and working. Unfortunately you’d slept in today, the ceramic takeaway cup of coffee in your hands the only thing you managed to make for “breakfast.” You curse under your breath and weave through the packed New York streets. You slow down as you pass by a neighborhood with nice two story houses. The people smile and some even greet each other. You sighed, wondering what it would be like to be one of them. You were snapped back to harsh reality when someone rushes past you, knocking the coffee cup from your hands. “Hey,” you say angrily as it shatters on the concrete, “watch it.” You hear him yell something back but have no interest in turning around to hear what it was. Most likely a snide remark or a string of curse words. The day was already going to shit without angry rich people worsening it.

 

Unfortunately the rest of the day wasn’t any better. Running around, complaining customers, lazy coworkers, angry managers. It all grew to be exhausting and by the end of your shift, you walk home staring down at the ground as if it were your biggest enemy, only looking up as the nice neighborhood came to view. Everyone appeared to be in their homes, most likely enjoying time with family and having homemade dinners. Only one person sits outside on his porch. He quickly stands up when you pass by. “Wait,” he calls out. You stop in your tracks, confused and slightly frightened as the stranger runs up. “You’re the girl I ran into this morning.”  
“Yes,” you say bitterly. This wasn’t what you needed at the moment, to be lectured by this man. “I’m sorry about that but I don’t want to hear anything about it.” You start to leave but he walks in front of you. His hands fidget with something behind his back.  
“I’m the one who wanted to apologize.” Your eyes widen at this. “I got you something to make up for it.” He smiles shyly and pulls a grocery bag from behind his back.  
“That wasn’t necessary,” you say, hesitantly taking it. He looks excited, as if you were a friend he was giving a birthday present to. You reach inside and pull out a cup, just like the one he had broken earlier. “You really didn’t have to get this Mr...”  
“Anthony,” he replies quickly. “Anthony Ramos.” He shakes your hand and smiles warmly.  
“Y/n L/n nice to meet you. I can’t take this though.”  
He frowns, “why? Is there something wrong with it?” He takes the cup from you and looks it over. You chuckle slightly at how sweet he is.  
“No, it’s exactly like the one I had. I don’t think it’s kind to just take your money though.” He laughs and puts the cup back into your hands.  
“It wasn’t expensive at all. Plus I’m the one who dropped it. I was gonna apologize this morning but you were in a hurry.”  
“I’m sorry,” you reply. “Thank you Mr. Ramos.” He laughs and the slightest tint of red appears on his cheeks. It’s then you notice how his laugh reaches every part of his freckled face.  
“Mr. Ramos? Save that for my dad. Call me Anthony.”  
“Well thank you Anthony.”  
“It’s nothing really. Although you could make it up to me somehow.”  
“Of course.” You pull out your wallet. “How much do you want?”  
“I was thinking dinner at your house?” He blushes and attempts to take those words back. “Don’t worry I was, umm... just kidding.” You shuffle nervously at the thought of this nicely dressed cute guy seeing the dump that was your home.  
“I should really be going. See you around Anthony.”  
“Goodbye Y/n,” he responds as you rush home.

 

The next day you wake up just in time for work. Sadly, you realize it’s Saturday after you’re finished getting ready. After a few angry remarks at both the alarm clock and yourself, you decide to take a walk. You step outside your house and took in the pleasantly cold air. A few clouds could be seen but they were small and far away. A raincoat wouldn’t be needed.

 

Oh how wrong you were. The rain now poured from the sky, completely drenching anyone who dared step outside. Sadly, the only person was you. It was a long way to your house and the jeans and teeshirt you wore were soaked through. You sigh and quickly rush up to the nearest house. Maybe there was a decent human who would at least allow you to stay under the porch. After knocking a few times, someone familiar appears in the doorway. “Y/n,” he says with shock, “what are you doing outside?”  
“I was walking and the rain just started out of nowhere,” you respond after processing the fact you’d accidentally ended up at Anthonys’ house. He opens the door wider and quickly pulls you inside.  
“You’re freezing,” he says with concern.  
You shake your head and step back, “just an umbrella or a coat would be nice.”  
“Come in and warm up,” he insists. “I see you’re shivering.” He closes the door behind you and beckons you into his living room. You’re in awe at how big and beautiful his house looks. “I’ll get a change of clothes for you. They might be big but I’ll see what I can find.” You try and protest but he rushes upstairs. With a sigh, you take a few more steps into the living room. A soft leather couch and a few velvet armchairs sit in front of a huge tv. You remain standing, afraid to ruin any of his nice and most likely expensive furniture. Just then you notice the tv is playing an interview with someone who looks exactly like Anthony. The sound is down so you can’t hear if it is him but the face was enough. Could you really be in the home of someone famous? The better question was why would a famous person even glance at someone like you? “All right I’m back.” You smile as Anthony walks up holding a small bundle of clothes. “You can wear this.” He points to a small hallway. “The bathroom is the door on the right.”  
“Wait,” you reply, pointing to the tv. “Is that you?” He looks over and gasps, quickly changing the channel. “What is it?”  
“That’s not me,” he responds with a nervous laugh.  
“But it looked like-”  
“It can’t be me because I’m a...” he looks around nervously. “I’m a lawyer.”  
“Really?” He nods quickly. “Cool.”  
“What do you do for a living Y/n?” You think back to the grimy restaurant that hired you and shake your head. What would Anthony think if you told him the truth?  
“I’m a nurse at the childrens’ hospital.” You hold back a sigh of relief when he smiles approvingly and hands you the clothes. You thank him and enter the restroom, quickly changing into the simple teeshirt and jeans. You step out and walk back to the living room. Anthony stands in front of the tv witch plays an instrumental with scrolling lyrics. He sings quietly with a soft smile. You stop in your tracks at how beautiful and smooth his voice is. The song ends and he turns around.  
“Y/n,” he says with shock.  
“Sorry for eavesdropping. You sound beautiful though.” He blushes and shrugs. “Are you sure you’re a lawyer?”  
“Of course.”  
“Well you should be that famous guy on tv. He probably doesn’t deserve the fame.” You scowl, “those people don’t even have to work. They just show off and get money. Meanwhile we work our asses off and get nothing.”  
“So called famous people work too. You try going to practice for hours then performing. Plus, don’t nurses make a lot of money too?” You’re taken aback by his defensive tone but quickly respond.  
“Yeah but I work hard at the hospital. Why are you so defensive anyway?”  
“I’m not. I’m just saying famous people work hard too. What do you have against so called celebrities?”  
“Why are you defending them so much?” You glance at the window. “The rain stopped so I’m going home. Goodbye Anthony.” You close the front door and rush home, failing to hear Anthony call out your name.

 

You forget about him vary quickly. He never plagues your mind. His voice, personality and face are nowhere in your thoughts... At least that’s what you liked to think. Truthfully, the weeks that followed that rainy day were spent going through routine while thinking of him. You would always scold yourself however. He was probably sitting at his polished oak desk working on important cases, thoughts of you were the last thing on his mind.

 

“Anthony that was your cue.” He turns to the director who gives him a stern look. “All right everyone, take it from the top.” The orchestra begins playing Aaron Burr Sir but Lin holds his hand up and walks to the wing of the stage where Anthony stood.  
“I know i missed my part,” he says with a shrug.  
“Yeah,” Lin says concernedly, “this is the third time.”  
“Yeah yeah, I remember my lines now.” Lin looked closely at Anthony making the ladder shuffle nervously. “What? I do.”  
“You look stressed.” He turns to the cast who glance at Anthony and talk amongst themselves. “Lets take a break.” They all nod and head backstage. “What’s up with you,” Lin turns back to Anthony. “You almost never mess up.”  
“A break,” he says suddenly.  
“What?”  
“Lin you have children right? Have they ever been to the childrens’ hospital?”  
“Once... Anthony what’s going on?”  
“What time do the nurses have lunch?”  
“Noon I think. Again, what’s going on?”  
“I’ll explain later.” Anthony heads for the theatre door. “I have to do something.” He quickly turns back to his vary confused friend. “One more question.”  
“I have a lot of those,” Lin mumbles.  
“What clothes do lawyers usually wear to work?”  
“Probably not the 1700s style clothes you still have on.” Anthony tugs on the tails of his blue coat, quickly discarding it on a chair.  
“I don’t have time to change.”  
“You’re explaining everything when you come back,” Lin says.  
Anthony shrugs, “See ya.” With that, he rushes out of the theatre

 

He enters the hospital and rushes up to the front desk. “I need to speak to a nurse here. I heard she was on her break.”  
“Only some nurses are,” replies the woman behind the counter, “who do you want to see?”  
“Her name is Y/n L/n,” Anthony says quickly. The lady types a few things into her computer before looking up.  
“Nobody by that name has ever worked here sir.”  
“What? She told me she did.”  
“I’m sorry but I couldn’t find a nurse L/n. Anything else I could help you with?” He frowns, shakes his head and walk back outside.  
The brisk New York air bore into his skin almost immediately, making him regret taking off his coat even if it would look a bit out of place. He clentched his teeth and ran across the street into the first restaurant in sight. It was nothing grand but the warmth and soft music were welcoming. He sat at a small table by the door. “Hello,” a waitress greeted as she approached, “what can I get for you?” Anthony gasped and looked up, instantly recognizing her voice.  
“Y/n? What are you doing here?” Her eyes widen but she doesn’t get the chance to talk before two girls rushed up to Anthony.  
“It is him,” says one with black wavy hair and green eyes. Her friend squeals excitedly and takes out her phone.  
“Can we get a picture with you Anthony?” Y/n takes this moment to sneak away, secretly watching Anthony and the girls from the corner of her eye.  
“Sure,” he replied, resisting the urge to call out to Y/n. After a quick picture and some small talk, the girls excitedly walk back to there table. Anthony notices Y/ns’ boss scold her before she hesitantly approaches him again.  
“What can I get you,” she asks quietly.  
“An explanation,” Anthony sighs, “you work here?” Y/n nods. “What about the hospital?”  
“I’m sorry sir,” she says with a forced smile, “I should really be working. Will you be ordering something?” She taps her pen against the notepad in her hands.  
“You lied to me.”  
Y/n sighs frustratedly, “you’re one to talk Mr. celebrity. Now if you aren’t getting anything I have other customers waiting.” Anthony stands up and sadly turns to the door.  
“Please come over after work. We need to talk.”  
“I’ll think about it,” she mumbles before walking away. Anthony silently heads back to the theatre, Y/n blocking out any thoughts of Hamilton.

 

You watch him leave before absentmindedly going back to work. It had been two weeks. Two weeks of wanting so badly to see him, two weeks of him invading your thoughts, two weeks of Anthony-filled dreams. This wasn’t how you wanted him to find you though. Working as a waitress in a restaurant that barely passed health regulations. Especially now that you knew his true profession. What would happen now? The shattering sound of the mug that was previously in your hands snapped you back to reality. Before an argument could be made in your behalf, you were ordered to go home. As if the day couldn’t go any worse.  
With nothing else to do, you slowly walk to Anthonys’ house. Your mind doesn’t hesitate in returning to him. What he could possibly want was beyond you. What was there to talk about? He was a rich and famous star not a lawyer. You were a poor and struggling student not a nurse. He knew the truth and probably hated you. Yet there you were now, standing in front of his house. Anthony opens the door about five seconds after you knock. “It’s you,” he says surprised.  
“What,” you say sarcastically, “Is the waitress from one of the poorest neighborhoods in town not who you wanted to see?” Anthony frowns and opens the door wider.  
“You’re the one I’ve wanted to see for the past two weeks.” You scoffed but step inside.  
“You wanted to see a successful nurse.”  
“No,” he answers firmly, “I wanted to see you.” He sighs and beckons you into the living room. You followed but didn’t sit, not expecting your visit to last long.  
“Well you thought i was a nurse.”  
“That is what you told me but it’s not why I lo... it’s not why I liked you.” You can’t help but feel surprised at this. An awkward silence follows. Anthony finally breaks it, “you can sit Y/n.” You hesitantly shuffle over to the armchair furthest from him. “Is that why you lied to me? You thought I was interested in the amount of money you had.” You nod and look away. “Well I’m not that shallow.”  
“What? No no that’s not what I thought.” You sigh and put your head in your hands. This was going as well as you thought it would. “It’s just that I saw your nice clothes and house and furniture. I knew you probably had some sort of well paying job so I didn’t want you to think I was just another struggling student... even though I am. Plus, you lied to me too. What’s your reason?” Anthony remains in thought for a few seconds before responding.  
“I didn’t want you to think I was just another so called celebrity.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with it. It’s your job and it’s a good one.”  
“And you’re a hardworking student. I’d imagine it’s not easy going to college and working. You’re on the road to a good job.”  
“I guess you’re right.”  
He smiles nervously, “so... friends? You don’t see me differently? I promise I’m not stuck up or anything.” You sigh and stride over to the couch, sitting next to him.  
“The day you stop being incredibly humble and sweet is the day hell freezes over.” He laughs and you notice his cheeks are slightly red. Is it possible that Anthony... no. Even he said you two were friends. What if that could change somehow, someday? Maybe if you took him out on a date? Maybe as time went on, he would reciprocate your feelings.  
“Are you ok Y/n?”  
“What? Yes,” you say quickly, averting your eyes from his face.  
“So are you all right with it?” You blush, realizing he had caught you zoning out.  
“All right with what?”  
He laughs, “were you admiring something?”  
“No,” you reply a little too quickly. This only makes him laugh more.  
“It’s fine. I know the wall behind me is vary nice. The color is pretty don’t you think?”  
“Yes really cool.” He bites his lip to compose himself.  
“Anyways, I was asking you if we could exchange phone numbers. It’s fine if you don’t want to.” You suddenly pretend to find your sneakers vary interesting.  
“I would say yes but-”  
“No it’s fine. Phone numbers are pretty personal.” He shrugs and waves his hand dismissively.  
“I would give you my number,” you say quietly, “but I don’t have a phone. Just a computer.” You stop yourself from asking for his email. He probably already wanted to laugh at how ridiculous you sounded.  
“Oh,” he says sadly, “how about I come over to your house instead?”  
“Apartment,” you mumble. “It’s not nice at all.” You flinch slightly as Anthony puts his hand under your chin, turning your face towards his own.  
“Y/n, I don’t care about your money, I don’t care about how much you have. The material things you do or don’t have mean nothing to me.” You sigh, realizing how judgmental you were being. Every moment you had known him he was nothing but humble and sweet. While you pretended to be rich, he made himself seem like less than he was.  
“I’m sorry,” you say just above a whisper. He leans in and hesitantly grazes his lips with your own. Without thinking, you put your hands on his shoulders and pull him closer. The kiss was short but wonderful. You laugh nervously, “were YOU admiring something?” He blushes deeply which only makes you laugh more.  
“Nothing that doesn’t deserve to be admired,” he replies with a grin. “So how about I come over to your place on Monday? I know it’s a weird day but it’s the only one I have off.”  
“Sure. I know your busy being famous.”  
He blushes once again, “oh I wouldn’t say that.” You playfully poke his red freckled cheek.  
“I was just kidding Anthony. You sure get flustered easily.”  
“Oh yeah? Watch this.” He grins mischievously and kisses you gently on the forehead. “You’re blushing now.”  
“Shut up,” you mumble, covering your reddened cheeks.  
“You know you love me.”  
“I never said I didn’t.” You reach over to a coffee table and grab the notebook and pen sitting on it, quickly scribbling your address. “Meet me next Monday at six.” With that, you wave goodbye and head home. You fail to hear the quiet phrase he mumbled after the front door closed.  
“Goodbye Y/n. I love you too.”


	3. Flowers (Okieriete Onaodowan X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love him, he loves you. As it always is at first, neither knows about the others feelings. What better way to change that than with flowers and a note? Things don’t go quite as planned however...  
> Who said that was always a bad thing though?

The door to your dressing room shuts quietly. Sounds of laughter and talking are blocked out by it, leaving you in a gloomy silence to match your mood. Usually you would drown yourself in whatever show you were in to cheer up. That was rather difficult when the cause of your worries was in said musical. That kind, intelligent, funny, talented and surprisingly graceful man would be the death of you. This crush had snuck up on you and now it was taking over. Thoughts of him overpowered anything else and took a toll on your performances. It would be so easy to just tell him and yet so many things could go wrong. Besides the fact he seemed to be completely oblivious to your feelings, rejection was also a possibility. Not wanting to dwell on him more than the countless hours you already have, you take out your phone and hurriedly connected it to the small speaker you’d brought in from home. Pressing shuffle brought up the instrumental for Satisfied witch you gladly begin singing along to. You start out quietly but soon turn up the volume and even add in some of Angelicas’ moves. The last chord sounds as you spin around to face the door with a triumphant smile. “Yes,” you whisper to yourself, just before you notice him standing silently in the doorway. “Oak? Were you here this whole time?”  
“What? No,” he replies quickly, “i just came in.”  
“Lies,” Lin shouted as he passed by. Oak turns to say something but Lin rushes into his own room.  
“Anyways,” Oak says turning back to you. “That was really good. Why did they cast you as Angelicas’ understudy? You should be the lead.” You shrug and sit on a small couch. Oak follows and sits next to you. “I did actually come to talk,” he says seriously. You try and listen but are distracted by the fact there is no space between Oak and yourself on the tiny couch. “I’ve noticed you’ve been really quiet during practices. Your always so bright and cheery, we always used to goof off together. That’s another thing. You seem to be avoiding me. Did I do something or... Y/n?”  
“What?” You look up from where you had been fidgeting nervously. His words then process and guilt settles in your stomach. You had been trying to distance yourself from him slightly. Just another fruitless attempt to get rid of, or at least hide, your feelings. “I didn’t mean to,” was all you could think to say.  
“Somethings’ wrong,” he states. You sigh and nod. “What is it?” Now was the perfect time to tell him. Those three simple words that meant so much.  
“I just wanted to...” The millions of things that could go badly rush back into your mind once again. “I just wanted to ask for advice.” He smiles softly, making your heart flutter at the warmth that seemed to radiate from it.  
“Of course. I’m your guy.” You sigh, thinking of another meaning to his words and wishing they were true.  
“So there’s this guy I like,” you say carefully, watching Oaks’ face. You notice his smile fades for a split second before returning.  
“Who is this guy,” he asks teasingly. You blush and laugh nervously.  
“We’re pretty close but I kind of hoped we could be a little closer if you know what I mean?”  
“Oh I get it. He’s a friend?”  
“A really good one at that. I just don’t know how to tell him how I feel. What do you think I should do.” He humms thoughtfully, a certain person coming to mind for him as well.  
“Flowers,” he says quickly. “Give him flowers with maybe a nice little note to confess. Handwritten would be best I think.”  
“I’m just worried he doesn’t think of me the same way I do.”  
“You’re a great person Y/n. He is a vary lucky guy if he accepts. If not, no matter how hard it might be to handle, he’s not the one.” You think about his words for awhile, admiring how truly wise he always was. “You ok Y/n?”  
“Yeah I am.” You stand up and he follows. “Practice is over so I’m heading home. I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
He nods eagerly, “definitely.” After exchanging a quick hug with Oak and saying your goodbyes to the rest of the cast, you leave the theatre with confidence.

Said confidence quickly disappears as you enter the shop. The sheer number of shades, types and scents of flowers doesn’t help ease your anxiety either. You walk shakily up and down the isles in search for the perfect bouquet. Unfortunately the topic of favorite flowers never came up in the many long conversations you’ve shared with him. So you were left desperately searching and praying he liked what you picked. Your worrying was interrupted by someone walking quickly around a corrner and nearly crashing into you. “Watch it,” you mumble angrily.  
“Sorry,” replied a familiar voice. You turn to see Oak glancing around with the same desperate look you knew was on your face as well. He smiles when his eyes meet yours, “Y/n? What are you doing here?”  
“Following your advice. I’m getting flowers for someone... at least I’m trying too.” You sigh and look around again.  
“Me too. I think I’m just picking something at random that seems pretty.” You give him a nervous smile and nod.  
“Well I guess I’ll see you later... again.” You start to walk off but he suddenly rushes up next to you.  
“Can you give me advice this time Y/n? What flowers do girls like?” He shakes his head. “What flowers do YOU like?”  
“I personally love tulips.” You laugh and point to the roses. “Normal girls like those though. Especially red.” He laughs a bit and turns towards another isle. “Wait,” you say quickly, an idea coming to you.  
“Yeah?”  
“I know guys aren’t really the type for flowers and you’re most likely one of them but... any types you DO like?”  
He blushes slightly, “I love flowers. Don’t laugh but daisies are my favorite.”  
“Why would I laugh Oak? They’re pretty.” You notice his cheeks redden a bit more.  
“Never mind. I’d better go.” He waves and turns away quickly, rushing off to another isle. You smile and head towards the daisies, planning the next day as you do so.

The next day, you walk through the back door into the theatre bright and early. Your hands are shaky for a reason that has nothing to do with the cold New York air. The vase of daisies you held also contained a small note you had spent about an hour on. It was cheesy but that was all you could think of and it was the only draft you were slightly satisfied with.  
You open the door to your dressing room and almost immediately run into someone. “Lin,” you say confusedly. He was always here early. You glance over the flowers as the person turns around.  
“Y/n?” Oak looks just as surprised and flustered as you. At that moment, the perfect plan you had formed in your head disappeared. You hold the flowers away from your face to meet Oaks’ gaze completely. Only then did you see the tulips in his hand.  
“Who are those for,” you ask at the same time as him. He motions for you to speak first.  
“I got them for the guy I told you about.” Oak frowns and looks down at the flowers he holds.  
“I forgot about him,” he said sadly. “Who is he?”  
“His name is way too long but... try Oak for short.” You hold out the daisies as he looks up in shock.  
“I’m Oak,” he says breathlessly, as if your statement had winded him.  
You laugh, “yes you are.” He takes the daisies and hands the tulips to you. “Me?”  
“You’re Y/n right?” He laughs as you nod excitedly. “They’re for you then.” Oak sees the note you wrote just as you spot the one tucked in the blue tulips. Both of you quickly retrieve the note and begin to read. His only has three words on it. The same three words you’ve been wanting to say to him for weeks.  
I love you  
You happily look up to see Oak blushing and smiling as he reads your note. “Thank you Y/n.”  
“Of course, I meant everything.” He puts the note in his pocket and takes your flowers, setting both bouquets on a small table. “What are you doing?” He takes your hands in his and hesitantly leans down. You realize his intention and smile excitedly, giving him a nod of reassurance. He brings you closer to him and kisses you. Sensing his hesitation, you put your arms around him and kiss back passionately. The warmth that goes through your heart doesn’t fade even as Oak breaks the kiss and stands to his normal height.  
“You’re so short,” he laughs nervously.  
“That’s the first thing you say after our first kiss? Also, I’m not short.” He proceeds to lift you in his arms as easily as if you were the daisies he loved so much.  
“You’re short,” he states again, ignoring your protests and sitting down on your small couch.  
“Oak,” you complain halfheartedly before his lips find their way back onto yours. This time it’s you who breaks the kiss as the sound of voices was heard. “Hold on Oak. People are starting to come in.”  
“So? They’re not in here.” You stand up and sit next to Oak just as Thayne walks in.  
“Hey guys,” he greets cheerfully, “nice flowers.” His usual smile widens. “Do they mean what I think they do?”  
“I haven’t asked yet,” Oak replies. Thayne gasps excitedly and begins closing the door.  
“I’ll leave you two alone then.” He does so and you glance over at Oak expectantly.  
“How about I take you out to eat tomorrow,” Oak suggests.  
“So does this mean we’re dating?”  
“We just made out twice, exchanged flowers and I outright asked you out.” He shakes his head. “I’m not sure if that means we’re dating though.”  
“Shut up,” you mumble and fail to keep your cheeks from reddening. “I get it. And food sounds good.”  
You think you hear Thayne whisper an excited, “yes.” Although you didn’t know if it had to do with the mention of food or the fact that you and Oak were finally together. The sound of muffled laughter followed this.  
“All right,” Oak says, attempting and failing to sound angry. “We need some privacy. Is that too much to ask Thayne? I’m assuming Lin is there too?”  
“What? No,” Thayne lied. Once the multiple pairs of footsteps faded, Oak turned back to you.  
“Ok,” he sighed, “we should’ve picked somewhere else to confess. We’re not going to be able to be onstage together without comments being made.” You nod and cover your mouth to keep from laughing at Oak still trying to look frustrated.  
“Oh you love every single one of the cast members and that won’t change. No matter how much they ARE going to tease us.” Oaks’ face softens as he meets your eyes again.  
“Maybe, but I love you most of all.” You feel yourself blush and see Oaks’ cheeks brightening as well. “Was that too much?”  
You laugh, “I think it’s the perfect amount of too much.” He kisses you and pulls you to him so that your head rests on his chest.  
“That made no sense.” You smile lovingly as a comfortable silence follows. He hums softly and plays with your hair. A feeling of pure peace and joy washes over you like soft ocean waves. This lasts for only a few minutes until someone knocks at your door.  
“Sorry to interrupt what I’m sure is a vary... intimate scene but we do have practice and we’re doing act two. You’re on in ten Madison.” Oak reluctantly let go of you and stood.  
“I’ll be right there Jefferson,” he called. “And we were NOT making out.”  
Daveed laughed, “I didn’t say anything about making out.” Oak sighed, gave you one last kiss and began to exit the room.  
“I’ll see you in a few songs,” he says happily. Daveed waves to you and begins walking to the stage doors, already in costume.  
“See you. Oh and remember the date.” Oak turns back and touches the petals of one of his daisies.  
“Y/n,I can’t remember something that never leaves my mind.”  
“Ok Shakespeare,” Daveed calls out. You have to hurry and get dressed.” You notice the small smile on Daveeds’ face as the doors close behind him.  
“Yeah yeah, I’m going.” Oak rushes off.  
You couldn’t help thinking how similar today and yesterday were. Just like the day before, you stood alone in the deafening silence of your dressing room. The thought of Oak was also in your mind just as it had been yesterday. Yet today was completely different. Now the silence was calming and the thought of Oak brought warmth to your heart as well as your cheeks. Today, Oak was yours. As long as that remained fact, every day would be perfect.


	4. Falling... In Love (Thayne Jasperson X Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidents happen even in Broadway shows. They don’t usually happen like this however...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is male in this story.

Thayne smiled and watched from the wing of the stage as the ensemble performed a complicated dance routine while also flawlessly singing harmonies. How they did both of those things perfectly he would never understand. Not only did they have the hardest job, but everyone seemed to overlook them. He was snapped out of his thoughts by someone tapping his shoulder. “You’re staring again.” Thayne turned with wide, slightly guilty eyes to come face to face with Leslie.  
“I was looking at all of them,” Thayne said. “That dance is really difficult don’t you think? Glad I’m not in that one.”  
“Don’t change the subject. You were looking at the tenors, HIM in particular.” Thayne shook his head and turned back to the stage. “And there you go again,” Leslie laughed. “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel? Y/n is really nice and almost as cheerful as you.” Thayne sighed slightly but didn’t turn away from the ensemble.  
“Yeah I know he is. And I will tell him eventually. Just... not yet.” Leslie was about to say something but a director announced they were practicing The Schuyler Sisters so he simply gave Thayne a skeptical look before rushing to his spot. Thayne sighed and kept watching the ensemble. As Leslie mentioned, there was one person in particular he focused on. The tenor with the e/c eyes, h/c hair and perfect moves. Pretty much everything about Y/n L/n was perfect in Thaynes’ opinion. Every time he tried to talk to him however, one of two things would happen. He would either end up avoiding him or become a nervous mess. Most of the time it was the former of the two. His thoughts were interrupted once again as The Schuyler Sisters came to an end. It wasn’t the last note that got his attention however. That was due to the fact that Y/n had caught him staring, gave him a little smile and was now walking towards him.  
“Hey Thayne,” he greeted. “Are you-”  
“You were really good,” he said quickly before realizing Y/n was speaking. “Oh sorry... were you saying something? I mean you were saying something. Go on?”  
He laughed, “I was just asking if you’re ready.”  
“Yeah,” Thayne replied eagerly. “Oh umm, ready for what?”  
“Thayne,” a director said sternly, “get to your place.” He managed to pry his eyes from Y/n and notice the stage was set for Farmer Refuted.  
“Break a leg,” Y/n said as he rushed onstage.

You watch from the wing of the stage as Thayne begins his song, Lin quickly cutting in with Hamiltons’ part. A little chuckle of amusement escapes you at Thaynes’ terrified expression. Sure he didn’t have the biggest part but it was difficult. Yet people still seemed to overlook him. You didn’t do so however. As a matter of fact, you weren’t able to do so. He was always so perfectly bright and cheery. How anyone could overlook him you would never understand. “Why are you staring at Thayne like that?” You gasp and turn to face Jonathan who looks knowingly at you.  
“I am not staring at him.”  
“Yeah ok,” Jonathan laughs disbelievingly. You sigh and turn back to the stage just in time to see Thayne take a step back from Lin and fall off of his pedestal. You were about to rush onstage and help him but he simply smiled and got back up as the song ends. The director calls for a short break so you quickly rush up to Thayne.  
“Hey, when I said break a leg, I didn’t mean that literally.”  
He turns to you and laughs, “really? Well I was just following your advice.” You can’t help but laugh along with him.  
“Well I didn’t tell you to drop Elizas’ ring during last weeks’ show. What about that time you accidentally hit Sasha with one of the Pamphlets? Or the time you-”  
“Ok ok I get it.”  
“It’s true. You are just a little accident prone.”  
“I don’t deny it,” he replies. You notice him look around at the empty stage and suddenly, he won’t meet your eyes.  
“Thayne? Want to hang out backstage with me?”  
He shuffles nervously, “I’d better go to my dressing room and uh... practice. Yeah that’s it. I have to practice some of my moves.”  
“The dressing rooms are way too small for that. We can practice here.”  
“We?”  
You nod, “I’ll practice with you.” He still won’t meet your curious gaze.  
“I might mess up again and I don’t want to do that in front of you,” he says quickly.  
“Oh come on Thayne,” you laugh slightly, “everyone messes up sometimes.” He sighs and his usual smile fades, something that rarely happened.  
“Not many people enjoy tripping in front of others. Especially not there crush.”  
“Wait what?”  
“Yeah, I might be accident prone but I don’t think falling in love with you was one of them.” Before you can process his sudden confession, Thayne gasps and turns away from you. “Y/n I didn’t mean it. I mean I do but... I have to go.” He rushes off, leaving you stunned and standing alone onstage.  
You smile widely as Thaynes’ words finally sink in. The joy is quickly replaced with concern at the fact he had literally run away. He did return your feelings though. This meant all you had to do was walk into his dressing room, assuming he was there, and ask him out. Simple and easy.

Of course it would be easier if Thayne even let you into his dressing room. “I’m busy,” he said.  
“I only want to talk for a minute,” you reply desperately. He doesn’t answer but you do hear footsteps from inside. You press your ear to the door. Unfortunately that’s when Thayne opened it. You started to fall but Thayne caught you in his arms.  
“Sorry are you ok?” He steadies you but quickly backs away.  
“I’m fine Thayne,” you reply, feeling slightly hurt as he nervously puts his hands in his pockets.  
“Ok good.” He looks into your eyes for a second before glancing around. “So is something wrong?” You sigh and step towards him but he steps back. Another step forward from you, another one back for him.  
“That right there,” you answer bitterly, “that’s what’s wrong.”  
His eyes widen at your tone, “what?”  
“You just said you loved me.” A disbelieving laugh escapes you. “And yet you won’t even talk or look or touch me. You wouldn’t even open the door and let me say that I love you too.” He remains silent witch just serves to aggravate you more. “I’ll just leave then. See you-”  
“No,” he says quickly. You turn around to face him again. “You were going to say... so you mean that...” He clears his throat awkwardly before trying again. “You love me?” A nod was all he got from you but it was all it took to bring his smile back. He looked into your eyes and stepped forward. “If I’d known that,” he laughed a bit, “it would’ve saved me a lot of trouble.”  
You smile jokingly, “so now I’m trouble?”  
“What no. I didn’t mean YOU were trouble I just meant... I mean all this time I’ve admired you from the ensemble. Not in a creepy way though. It’s just-”  
“Thayne?”  
“Yes?” You close the little space between you and him, giving him a quick but passionate kiss.  
“I get it,” you reply, linking your arm with his. “So who’s going to ask who out?”  
“I will,” he said quickly. You smile and put your head on his shoulder. He puts an arm around you but doesn’t say anything.  
“So is our date scheduled before next year?” Thayne blinked in surprise. Suddenly, he pulled away from you and turned to head into his dressing room.  
“Stay there while I do something. Don’t look.” A ripple of fear goes through your body as Thayne gently pushes you away. Had you poured your heart out for nothing? Had he changed his mind? What was he doing in there. You started to turn to see but he suddenly jumped in front of you. “Don’t ruin the surprise.” You look curiously at him as he takes a small plastic bag from behind his back. “It’s not much,” he said, blushing slightly, “but I wanted to give you something. You know, before asking you the question.” With increased curiosity, you take the bag from his hands and open it. You carefully put a hand into it while Thayne taps his foot impatiently. “They aren’t spiders Y/n.”  
“I know I know. Just hold on.” From the bag, you take out a beautifully frosted heart-shaped cookie and see that a few more of them still remain. You gasp and immediately begin eating. “Thanks Thayne,” you say through a mouth full of crumbs and frosting.  
He laughs happily, “your welcome.”  
“Did you just have these on hand?”  
“I was saving them for you while I waited for the right time.”  
“Oh? When was that?”  
His smile turns nervous, “I don’t know honestly. I’d tell myself it was time after every rehearsal but something always came up. By that, I mean my mind made excuses.” You put the cookies in your pocket and take his hands in yours.  
“Well then I’m glad you slipped up today.” He plants a kiss on your cheek and nods.  
“I guess being accident prone has it’s upsides.”  
“It does,” you confirm softly.  
“So, do you want to be my boyfriend?”  
“Is that a question? Yes Thayne.” His usual smile grows wider but starts to fade after a few seconds. “Hey,” you say concerned, still speaking quietly. “You ok?”  
“I know the first time I said I loved you was an accident but-”  
“Thayne,” you interject quickly, pulling him closer.  
“I just want to show you that I really do love you.” He puts his arms around your waist and leans in. “THIS isn’t an accident.” He proceeds to kiss you. It was gentle but confident and, most of all, completely sincere and purposeful.


	5. Take A Break (Lin Manuel-Miranda X Reader)

You happily walk to a little patch of grass in the park, setting the blanket you carried onto it and taking a seat. Your boyfriend had been extremely busy these past few weeks, unable to even spare you a minute. Yesterday you had been insistent on talking to him on the phone so today he promised a picnic date. It wasn’t anything big but Lin would be there and that was enough. You would finally get to see your boyfriend.

After ten long minutes of waiting, you see him rushing towards where you sat. “I’m here Y/n,” he says, sitting down and catching his breath. “Sorry I’m late.” You laugh giddily, throwing your arms around him. He does the same before leaning in for a kiss, one which you don’t hesitate in melting into. Although you feel a bit disheartened when Lin pulls back after a second.

“It’s good to finally see you in person again,” you chuckle. Lin gives a simple nod and small smile. “Well... didn’t you say you would bring the food?” Lin facepalms and quickly stands.

“I left it in the car.” With that, he rushed off. You shrug a bit and lean back on your elbows, casually watching some clouds that had just gathered in the sky.

Lin returns after a few minutes with a wicker basket in hand. “I’m back,” he says hurriedly, “again.” He put down the basket and sat next to you. “I didn’t make anything big but I tried.” You reach into the basket, pulling out a juice box and sandwich. “I threw in a few snacks too.” You give him a greatful look and begin eating wholeheartedly.

Lin is the one who usually starts the conversations but today he remains silent. When you look over at him, you see he is absentmindedly staring at the sky. “Lin?”

“Hmm?”

“How have you been?” He shrugs, still looking up. “Well... that’s better than bad I guess. Did you not bring food for yourself?”

“Yeah but-” His phone dings and he sighs and takes it out.

“Who texted you?”

“It’s an email from the company who’s publishing my book.” He rapidly reads through it. “They asked if I could record the audio for the Spanish version.”.”

“You’re replying now aren’t you?” He nods. “And you agreed to do it?” Another nod.

“Let me just add it in my calendar so I won’t forget.”

“You wouldn’t forget about your book.” You smile at him but he only laughs halfheartedly. “All right,” you sigh, taking the phone from his hand as it dings again. “What’s wrong with you today?” He reaches for his phone but you slip it in your pocket. “What’s wrong Lin,” you repeat, softer this time. He finally looks at you.

“Nothing’s wrong Y/n,” he says with a tired smile. Now that you get a good long look at him, you realize he looks tired in general. From his face to the way he sat.

You frown, “the circles under your eyes tell a whole different story.” He quickly looks away but the damage was done. “How much sleep have you been getting?” You know the answer wasn’t going to be good.

“I’ve just been busy,” was all he said.

“I’m going to translate that.” You pretend to concentrate on something. “You mean sleep has been lacking. Is that right.” Lin grins nervously and reaches into the basket.

“I should probably eat.” You grab Lins’ hand before he could retrieve his food.

“Do you mind if I check your calendar?” He frowns and traces the lines on your palm with his thumb, remaining silent for a few seconds.

“It basically looks like the image I know you have in your head right now.”

“In that case, I should be worried.” Lin shakes his head and gently squeezes your hand.

“You SHOULDN’T worry.”

“Too late.” You take out his phone, enter the passcode and tapped on the calendar app. Lin was wrong. It was not like the image in your head; it was worse, much worse. There were multiple notes written under every date for the next month. Interviews, book signings, parties, release dates, even little reminders to at least post gmorning gnight tweets.

You slowly look back up at Lins’ guilty face. The exhaustion seemed to get even more prominent as you silently handed the phone back to him. “Please,” you sigh, “tell me you’ve at least been eating properly.”

“What’s your definition?” His voice is tentative, vary unlike the Lin you knew.

You sigh, “well eat now at least.” He begins doing so, looking up at you after every few bites.

“So how is YOUR job going?” You don’t go along with the change of subject. The fact that he wouldn’t talk about his problems only increased your concern. It was always about others to him. Although it was an admirable trait and one of the countless reasons you loved him, there could always be too much of a good thing. “Y/n? Are you ok?”

“Lin I’m really worried about you.” He looks up again, taking a long drink from his juice box before saying anything.

“Y/n, I chose this career. I love what I do.” You cover your face with your hands in frustration but soon glance back up at Lin.

“I know you love singing and acting and writing and all of the other ninety-six thousand things that you’re good at, but what about everything else?”

“Everything else,” he repeats with a sigh. “What else could there be?”

“Oh I don’t know. Eating and sleeping for one thing.” You scoot closer to him and put an arm around his shoulders. “Your mental and physical state are just as important. I love you too much to see you like this and be all right.” Lin suddenly puts his food down and hugs you, laying his head on your chest. “Hey,” you murmur softly, “you ok?”

“Stressed,” he replied a bit shakily.

“Yeah, I know.” You run your fingers through his short hair soothingly.

“I think I’m gonna postpone some of the things I had planned.”

“You should,” you say quietly. With a shaky sigh, Lin straightens and pulls you against himself. “What are you doing?”

“My favorite out of all the supposed ninety-six thousand things I’m good at.”

“And that would be?”

“Being your boyfriend,” he replies with no hesitation. You playfully push him as your cheeks brighten. “At least I think I’m good at that?”

“Lin,” you say surprised, “you’re a great boyfriend.”

He shakes his head, “I haven’t been lately.”

“Lin, I think-”

“I know you want to contradict me but think about it. When was the last time I’ve even bothered texting you?”

“Umm... literally yesterday.”

Lin shakes his head, “only after YOU texted me and only to plan this little date.”

“Yes but...” You trail off, noticing something you hadn’t before. Lin sighs at your silence.

“See? I’m right.”

“Lin,” you warn, Speaking a bit louder and looking up at the sky with apprehension.

“And when we do end up going out I STILL put more focus on my work.”

“Lin please, we should-”

“That’s changing right now. I had an interview after this but I’m canceling it. We can spend the rest of the day together...” He was interrupted by a flash of lightning, followed by thunder, followed by a steady flow of rain. “Shit,” he said under his breath.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you.”

“See? I don’t even listen like I should.”

You shake your head, “we’ll talk about this later. Can I ride with you?”

“Of course.” Both of you quickly toss the remaining food back in the basket, clasp hands and make a mad dash for lins’ car. The rain came down stronger now, soaking completely through your thin sweater. Lin lets go of your hand and removes his jacket.

“N-no Lin,” you stammer between chattering teeth, “keep it.” You sigh as he puts his jacket around you. “Always the gentleman.” Lin nods, hugging himself as the rain now soaked through his clothes. “Take it back.”

“I’m fine. Plus we’re here now.” He opens the car door for you and buckles your seatbelt, kissing your cheek for good measure. “I love you.”

“Thanks lin, I love you too.” He smiles and leans down to kiss your lips. “Lin,” you sigh, lightly pushing him away, “we can kiss once we’re home and dry.”

“Right,” he says, hurriedly going over to the drivers side. “Lets go to my house?”

“But mine’s closer.” Lin grins at you, holding your hand and driving off.

“The more time we have together.” You chuckle and place his hand back on the steering wheel.

“Lin I love you but I don’t love being soaking wet.” It’s then you get a glimpse of his state. Your clothes were wet but Lins’ clothes and hair were actually dripping rainwater onto the clean car. You also noticed he was shivering, though it was clear he was trying to hide that.

“We’ll go to your house then.” He smiles reassuringly when he sees you looking. “Y/n its not as bad as it looks. I’m-”

“Fine? You’re going to tell me you’re fine again?” You scoff and reach into the basket, pulling out the picnic blanket.

“What are you doing?”

“well you won’t take your jacket back so...” You place the blanket around his shaking form.

“Thanks,” he says, pulling it tighter around himself. “Now can I say I’m fine?”

“Only if it’s true.” He remains silent. “Aren’t you going to say it?” More silence. “All right, can we talk about the fact that you think you’re not a good boyfriend?”

“You think I am? After not even talking to you for weeks?” It’s then that Lin pulls into your driveway. You stop him from getting out of the car.

“Lin you were busy.”

“I’ll never be too busy for you Y/n, not anymore.” He hops out and gets the door for you as always. “Lets go be cute together?”

“Sounds good to me. After you change and dry off that is.” Lin laughs but nods in agreement.

You feel immensely relieved as the warmth of your house welcomes you. This is interrupted when you hear Lin sneeze from behind you. He looks sheepish as he closes the door. His eyes quickly avert from yours as he removes his dirty sneakers. “Alright,” you say sternly, “go change out of those clothes before you get sick.”

Lin huffs, “I don’t get sick.” You laugh and push him towards the stairs.

“Yeah you do, the fact that you never admit it is another thing. Now go.”

“Yes mam.” You follow him upstairs and into your bedroom.

“I have some of your clothes from when you stayed over last month.” You hand him a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable teeshirt. Lin takes them gratefully and turns away to begin changing. “I’m taking a quick shower alright?”

“Ok,” Lin shrugs, “I’ll go after you.” You nod and step into the bathroom.

* * *

 

 

Lin took one last glance at Y/n before the bedroom door closed behind her. He thought of how amazing she was, how she was able to get to him like nobody else could, how grateful he was for her and how no words could adequately describe his feelings. He smiled and hummed softly to himself while changing out of his drenched clothes.

Suddenly, the mirror caught his eye. Lin inhaled slowly before walking over to it. The person that appeared in the glass shocked him. From the posture that would disappoint any piano player to the eyes that couldn’t express the smile he tried putting on. “YOU need sleep,” Lin said, pointing at the guy in front of him, the one he couldn’t believe was him. The reflection pointed right back, then chuckled a bit. Lin shook his head and turned away from the mirror. He shuffled over to the bed. With only a little hesitation, he climbed in and made himself comfortable. The bliss of being in bed and the exhaustion of spending so long away from one blurred together in his mind. “Just a few minutes,” Lin sighed, eyes already half closed. “Only until Y/n comes back...”

* * *

 

 

You grin happily as you step out of the shower and into clean clothes once dried. Lin was out there waiting. You would finally get to spend time with him. The endless selection of movies and snacks couldn’t compare to your excitement at the thought of Lin. His arms around you, his laugh, his charm and the other things that would take forever to list. In short, you felt grateful for having him in your life.

“Lin,” you call out happily, “you ready?” No reply comes. “Lin?” Nothing. Not even a slight movement. You press your lips into a thin line, stepping out of the bathroom and into your bedroom. “Lin where are...” The sight that greets you makes your voice trail off. Lin now occupies your bed, the blankets pulled up to his chin. He looks peaceful, content, beautiful. You whisper his name fondly, not wanting to wake him. You carefully walk over and sit on the edge of the bed.

“Y/n?” Lins’ eyes flutter open the slightest bit.

“Shh,” you say softly, “go back to sleep sweetheart. You need it.” Lin hums sleepily and motions for you to join him. You smile, getting under the blankets and letting Lin pull you against him.

“Love you,” he mumbles before drifting off once more.

“I love you too Lin,” you whisper. Before long, you join him in sleep.


End file.
